


The Long Spear

by jmtorres, niqaeli



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, love letter to fandom, simon and garfunkel, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqaeli/pseuds/niqaeli
Summary: The new Star Trek movies tug our heartstrings because they have the weight of history behind them: they are the sharp point on the long spear.





	The Long Spear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dante's Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482326) by killabeez. 
  * Inspired by [Both Sides Now](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482329) by Kandy Fong. 



Vid: The Long Spear  
Vidders: MANY--Please credit to "jmtorres, niqaeli, et al", not JUST to jmtorres. This was NOT a solo vid  
Music: The Boxer by Simon and Garfunkel, with additional material  
Fandom: Star Trek and... Star Trek. Yes.  
LINK (right-click or ctrl-click to download and save): <http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmtniqetal-startreks-longspear.avi> (39MB) (link updated 19 May 2019) 

Originally posted to dreamwidth on [jmtorres](https://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1366457.html).


End file.
